Switch
'' artwork]] In the [[Kirby (series)|''Kirby series]], the player must activate switches for various functions. To activate a switch, Kirby must step on it or attack it. Games ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land In these games, switches were big buttons used to unlock secret areas in the level they were found in. Once Kirby activates a switch, they vanish for the remainder of the game. ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra In these games, there were more of the switches found in Kirby's Adventure. Also introduced were small switches that open mechanical doors that block Kirby's path. These small switches can only be pressed-on for a certain amount of time- so Kirby must move quickly- or in some cases, solve a puzzle that is even more complex. An example of a more complex switch puzzle is the one in The Great Cave Offensive, where the player must press a series of switches in the right order to get the treasure. ''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble In this game, switches lose their distinctive, star look and now look more like buttons or toggles. They appear in some levels, where any number of them must be pressed down to open doors or move Blockbots. If the player takes too long trying to press all the switches, they will pop back up and will have to be pressed again. Kirby & The Amazing Mirror In this game, big switches are pressed to place a door; leading to the world they're pressed in at Rainbow Route. If the player hits every big switch, a golden door will appear in Central Circle . This door leads to a room containing almost every Copy Ability in the game. Kirby: Canvas Curse In addition to small switches, there are three big switches within the stages – an orange one in Rift Ruin, Iello Adventure; a green one in Cold Course, Bloo Hills; and a blue one in Frozen Fantasy, Wonder Lilane. There are also several blocks in the same three colors, that usually block Kirby off from medals. Pressing a switch flattens it for the rest of the game, and destroys all the aforementioned blocks of the corresponding color. A switch is also drawn in Paint Panic. Kirby: Squeak Squad In this game, switches sometimes stay down after pressed and therefore leave any doors they trigger open. Some open doors to areas containing Treasure Chests and may keep them open for only a limited time, adding a challenge to obtaining the chest. Super Smash Bros. Brawl In this game, a big switch appears as a sticker. Kirby Mass Attack In this game, switches are less common and look like pedestals; these switches require more work to push down. The player must make the Kirbys jump on it and push it into the ground. These switches do things like opening up blockades and releasing bomb bricks. The Kirbys also push these down in the intro to each level. Other switches called Melody Switches are seen in the game. Additionally, there are three exclusive switches only found in Stage 10 of Dedede Resort. There's a red switch, a blue switch, and a green switch. The Kirbys must uncover the order to hit these switches in. When the player hits them in the correct order (which is red, green, blue, green), a blockade disappears, allowing the Kirbys to enter a secret room. This room contains a medal. Kirby's Return to Dream Land,'' Kirby: Triple Deluxe, and Kirby: Planet Robobot In these three games, switches' functions are differentiated by color; blue switches stay permanently pressed after Kirby touches them, while pink switches pop back up shortly after being pushed. The pink switches' effect on any given object is temporary, and they are reusable. Switches can trigger gateways to open, cause blocks to break and/or appear, and reveal doorways or collectibles that would have otherwise been hidden. Some switches come in the form of handles hanging from ceilings. In Kirby: Triple Deluxe and Kirby: Planet Robobot, these handles greatly resemble ordinary switches. ''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Switches serve their typical purpose by opening gates when pressed. A big switch appears inside Bastron on both occasions when Kirby enters it. Pressing the big switch causes a self-destruct sequence to begin, which Kirby Rocket and Elline must quickly escape from. Artwork KSqSq Switch.PNG|Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Gallery KSS Switch.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KTnT Switches.jpg|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' KNiD Big Switch.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KIRH_86.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KCC Switch.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Orange Switch.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' (orange) Big Green Switch.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' (green) Big Blue Switch.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' (blue) Green Grounds 2.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' Red_Green_Blue_Switches.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (colored) KRtDL Switch.PNG|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KRtDL Pink Switch.PNG|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KRtDL Handle Switch.PNG|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' (handle) KTD Switch.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KTD Switch 2.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KTD Handle.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (handle) KatRC_Switch_pic.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' KatRC_Big_Switch.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' (big) U_Compilation.png|All switch types in Kirby: Planet Robobot Sprites Image:kirbysadventureswitches.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' Image:superstarswitches.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KTnT Switch sprite.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' KNiD Switch sprite.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror / Kirby: Squeak Squad Image:nightmareindreamlandswitch.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror KCC Switch sprite.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KCC Big Switch sprite.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' (Arange Gorge) KCC Big Switch sprite 2.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' (Neo Greo) KCC Big Switch sprite 3.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' (Omarine Zone) SSBB Big Switch sticker.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (sticker) SwitchKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KMA Switch.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KMA Red Switch sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (red) KMA Green Switch sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (green) KMA Blue Switch sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (blue) it:Interruttore ja:スイッチ Category:Environment